ABC Guide to Angela and Jasper
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Jasper and Angela.
1. Chapter 1

Title: ABC Guide to Angela and Jasper

Rating: T

Pairing: Angela/Jasper

Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Jasper and Angela.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

AN- This was a request from 71st Century Girl and I hope so likes it! This will be a three part story like most of the other ABC guides.

A- Abducted. It was a dark spooky night when Angela and her two younger brothers watched some movies about aliens. Now she wasn't a fan of these types of movies, but her brothers loved them and she had promised they could choose the movie. It was when she was getting ready for bed she had the scare of her life.

She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when a glow suddenly appeared in her doorway and of course because she had watched the alien movie her first thought was she was about to be abducted by aliens. While rationally she knew it was highly unlikely that aliens came to her house and her room, but the movie had freaked her out so she wasn't thinking rationally in that moment. All she knew was that she was terrified and partly frozen due to that terror, but at the same time she was curious and it was that very curiosity which had her walking slowly towards the light coming from her room.

"Holy crow Jasper!" She screeched when she found her boyfriend stretched out on her bed reading. "I really need to get you a bell or something. I thought you were an alien come to abduct me from my home and force crazy experiments on me."

The southern born vampire smirked as he set down his book and sat up. "I'm no alien darlin', but I think the rest of that could be arranged."

B- Blinded. When the headlights from the oncoming car blinded her, Angela knew without a doubt she was in trouble because she could feel her car pull to the left sharply before hitting the guardrail and flipping up and over. She could feel her seatbelt snap as she was thrown from the front seat through the window and on to the hard pavement of the road. She could feel the pain of a thousand shards of glass as they pierced different parts of her body.

Angela honestly thought this was to be her end until moments later she felt someone pick her up off of the ground before they began moving faster than should be possible. When she heard a soft voice whisper to her she thought it was an angel coming to take her to heaven. "Everything is going to be just fine darlin', I swear everything will be alright, it has to be."

C- Choir. The first time Jasper saw Angela outside of school was when her churches choir was going from house to house caroling. It was the first time they had ever gone to the Cullen home and later it would be revealed the idea had come from Angela. All Jasper knew was when he saw her, heard her beautiful voice, he wondered why he hadn't noticed her sooner.

D- Dial. On her birthday, the empath vampire had gotten his human girlfriend an actual Roman artifact. Since she had an interest in ancient relics, Jasper had gone to a lot of trouble to get her a dial, almost like a sun dial, but instead of telling the time it told different stories from Roman culture and past depending on what way you turned the dial. He had known she would love it and so he did not tell her how hard and what he had to do in order to get it because he knew Angela would feel bad and that's the last thing he wanted to happen. As long as Angela was happy then he was as well and seeing her smile when she opened the present was the best gift he could've possibly gotten.

E- Emo. "Emo?" Jasper had no idea what the word meant, but in his opinion it had to be bad if it upset his girlfriend to the point she looked as if she wanted to stab someone. "Jessica called me emo when you told her about us? I am assuming it's not a good thing?"

The human teen sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Basically she thinks you live to cause yourself misery and she insinuated that's the only reason you're dating me."

Yellow eyes narrowed as he growled softly. "Then she is dumber than I first thought. Angela, you are the reason I have something to live for. I am not emo, that is Edwards deal not mine, but I do feel like committing murder on that stupid human girl for upsetting you the way she did."

F- Flicker. Brown eyes met gold as the bride walked down the aisle and there was flicker of pure true love that everyone in the church could feel. Nobody had one doubt that this couple was meant to be together.

G- Gomez. For their first halloween together, Jasper and Angela dressed up as Gomez and Mortica Addams. Not only did they win best couple, best costumes, and most original idea, they also won best kiss because when their lips touched it was almost as if everyone and everything else vanished, just like it did for the famous t.v. and movie couple.

H- Honor. "I simply do not understand why you don't want to Jasper." Angela was standing with her hands on her hips as she looked at her boyfriend trying to find some clue as to why he was acting the way he was and finding none. "It's a celebration to honor the men and women who have given their lives in the armed services whether it be the Navy, Marines, Air Force, Army, or some other type of soldier. You were a soldier and in a sense you gave up your life to fight for something you believed in and you deserve to be honored as well even if nobody other than you and I will know the truth. If you're worried about someone finding out the truth somehow you shouldn't be because all you have to do is say you are the great grandson or something to that effect."

Her vampire boyfriend frowned as she shook his head and fell in to one of the arm chairs in the living room. "It has nothing to do with Angie. The reason I don't want to go is because monsters shouldn't be honored and I am a monster. I may have saved lives in the war, but I have taken so many more since then and I don't feel I deserve to be honored for a few good deeds way outweighed by my sins."

Angela stood up and grabbed his hand. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, I never want to hear those words leave your mouth ever again do you understand me? We all do things we regret Jazz, but all we can do is try to learn from our mistakes and make a better future for ourselves. You are not a monster anymore than I am and we are going to that celebration because I am proud of who you are and I am darn well going honor you and all the other soldiers who have ever fought for our country and what they believe in. So what I need from you is for you to wipe away that frown and show me some positivity about all of this; I will not let you ruin this day for yourself is that understood?"

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

I- Ignition. It was a little over a year after her car accident that Angela decided she wanted to try driving again. It had taken her a very long time to even be able to sit in a car. Jasper had been supportive throughout it all and he was even there with her in the car as her shaky hands tried to put the keys in to the ignition.

His pale cold hand came to rest over her warm one as he tried to stop her trembling. "It's okay darlin', we will take this one little baby step at a time no matter how long it may take. I told you I was here for you and I meant every single word."

J- Jubilant. It was Esme who first noticed the change in her scarred son. Usually he was quiet and tended to keep to himself, but ever since he started hanging out with the young Webber girl, he had been more social with his family, he smiled all the time, and he even laughed once in a while. Most of all he started hating himself a little less and Esme was absolutely jubilant when she noticed these changes and vowed she would do whatever it took to keep Angela Webber in their lives if it would keep her son truly happy.

K- Karaoke. "Absolutely not." The honey blond male shook his head no at his girlfriend who was pouting in a way which made him want to say yes, but he would stand his ground on this matter despite whatever tricks she may use to try and sway his decision. "I love you darlin', I really do, but there is no way I am going to a karaoke club with you; I don't sing."

L- Lips. It was a well known fact that every guy, living or dead, had a particular part of a woman's body they preferred above all others. Some guys liked legs, other boobs, but Jasper Whitlock had a thing for lips. There was nothing Jasper liked better than a woman with plump pouty lips and Angela Webber had the most perfect lips he had ever seen.

M- Mixture. It had been during lab that Jasper and Angela had really started getting to know each other. At first it had been awkward to say the least, but over time they actually started joking around and having fun. In fact the first time the human girl had seen him smile and let out an honest laugh was when a mixture they had been working on exploded for not reason covering them in blue goo. When they married, they were the only two besides Edward and Alice, who knew the real reason as to why they had chosen blue as one of their wedding colors.

N- Novel. "You should write a novel." Angela took her glasses off so she could rub her eyes since they were tired from all the reading she had been doing the last few hours. "I mean there are all these books about vampires and the world of the supernatural, but for the most part they are all the same. You could write an amazing novel based on your personal experience though you would have to change names and dates and such, but I know it's a book I would read, especially if you wrote it."

Jasper grinned and laughed lightly. "I think you would read anything I wrote even if it were the messages in fortune cookies just because you will read anything you can get your hands on, but I appreciate the compliment darlin'."

O- Obsolete. The first time Jasper and Angela attended a school function together, the annual spring fling, he felt out of place instantly. "Dances these days are much different than they were when I was human. Sometimes I feel as if I am obsolete. I was not made to live in these times and I will never get the hang of it."

"Jasper, you are not obsolete you are just a rare specialty." Angela told him as she smiled and placed her hand against his cool cheek. "I happen to love you the way you are and I wouldn't want you to be like everyone else. You're unique and I love you for it obsolete or not."

P- Palm. Emmett often teased his scarred brother by saying Angela had Jasper in the palm of her hand and she could get him to do anything. Jasper didn't let the remarks bother him because they were the truth; he would do anything for the love of his life even if that meant dying in order to save her life. His fiancee did have him in the palm of his hand and he loved every second of it.

Q- Quiver. No matter how long they had been together, Angela still quivered every single time her husband whispered her name in pure ecstasy or touched her shoulder in the one certain spot that always had her knees wanting to cave in. When her husband looked at her, touched her, and even just spoke to her with his southern accent, always caused Angela to quiver with desire and she knew that would never change no matter how long they were together.

TBC...

AN: One more chapter left after this one so I hope you like it so far.

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

R- Rock. When Angela brought Jasper home for the first time, her brothers immediately started looking him over for defects of any kind because they wanted to be sure he was good enough for their sister. When Matthew threw a ball at his head and all it did was bounce harmlessly to the floor, the younger male let his jaw fall open in surprise.

"Angie, I think your friend is really a giant rock come to life. Did you see how hard that hit him and not even a small dent or bruise." Both Jasper and Angela worried for a moment that his secret may have been exposed, but their panic vanished when her brother spoke for a second time. "That is so cool!"

S- Slime. Jasper and Angela wanted to do something special for her younger brothers and so they ended up taking them to Nickolodeon studios. The boys had tons of fun though Jasper did not. The fact he was cover in green goo may have something to do with it.

"I've been slimed."

T- Tipsy. "You are three sheets to the wind drunk darlin'." The honey blond vampire smiled at his wife as they danced at their wedding reception. "I think the champagne is going to your head."

She scowled at her husband though it quickly dissolved in to a drunken smile and laugh as she tried to defend herself. "I am not drunk Jasper; I am just a little tipsy that's all."

U- Ultrasound. Jasper knew the exact moment he realized how much he loved his son and that was when he first saw Joseph, no bigger than a peanut, on the ultrasound machine.

V- Violence. Angela had never been one to condone violence. She had been raised to try and talk out her problems not fight them out with her fists. The only time she ever broke that code was when she found Lauren trying to shove her tongue down Jaspers throat in the middle of the cafeteria. Lauren had wanted to hurt Angela out of jealousy, but all she ended up doing was getting her self hurt when the other girls fist connected with her bottom lip causing it to split wide out. It was also the first time Angela had ever broken all of her fingers in one hand.

W- Wicker. The first time Jasper took Joseph out hunting for an entire weekend, Angela knew she had to do something to keep herself distracted so she began making wicker baskets just like her grandmother had taught her. By the time her husband and son returned from the hunt, the entire house and some of the porch was littered with dozens of wicker baskets in every shape, size, and color.

X- Xyster. When Jasper got a call from his wife telling him he needed to come home quickly because their had been some sort of accident, his first thought was something had happened to his son Joseph. Had Emmett been playing rough and accident cause some sort of damage? Had he cut himself and one of his aunts or uncles slipped up and lost control. The worst case scenarios rushed passed in his head as he raced home.

"Where is he?" Those were the first words out of the scarred males voice once he had made it home to see his wife standing in the yard waiting for him. "How bad is it? Is he going to be alright? Please tell me he's going to be alright!"

Angela cupped her husbands face in an effort to calm him down. "Joseph is going to be fine honey. You know how he likes to get in to things. Well our son somehow managed to get in to Carlisles office where all the medical tools are. He got ahold of the xyster and scraped up his arm a bit; he needed a few stitches, but we can at least be thankful nothing worse happened. We are just going to have to start locking things up and making sure to put dangerous things out of his reach."

Y- Yard. Jasper stood with his wife in their yard as they watched their young son Joseph play in his sand box with their little dog Elmo. He had never thought something like this would ever happen to him. The vampire never pictured a beautiful wife and son playing together with a tiny beagle yapping at their heals. While he may never have dreamed something like this to be possible, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Z- Zilch. "There is no possible way that test could be right Rosalie." Angela was shaking her head as she stared blankly at the pregnancy test in her hands. "I mean you all said Jasper was unable to have children and that's why we didn't use protection on our honeymoon. You have to be wrong Rose, I can't be having a baby. It's not that I don't want a child because I do, but Jasper and I never talked about it because we thought the changes of it happening were zilch to none."

The End!

Please R&R like always!


End file.
